Never Let Them Dance
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: The moon mother has grown rather tired of Naraku and her roaming son, so she sets to end it. With one gift to Inuyasha Kikyo is alive and now with that out of the way the moon mother sets out to teach her son and the other Miko valuable lessons but their both stubborn and ruled by emotions. Yes, even her son. "What's here to keep me?" Kagome asked before jumping. "Love"


_She's radiant and confident and born to take this chance._

The moon mother ascended from her castle in the sky. She decided to grace the filthy world with her presence for one reason and one reason only.

A girl. A human girl. The third human girl in her life that she had to interact with because she had no other choice in the matter. But unlike the child and human mate of her late mate, this girl was not just a human girl. She wasn't just another Miko.

This wasn't just another day. The moon mother was growing rather tired of Naraku. It was days like today that she wished her mate had not jumped so quickly to save his human lover for he would have dealt with Naraku swiftly with no questions asked.

She had let them have their fun, she watched her son grow and learn of his own accord, and she watched as her mated half breed spawn made mistake after mistake.

It was all rather boring, and they were all rather useless.

"Perhaps not useless, just blind," She said to herself.

Her own son, while smart, strong and handsome was still just young yet and she was about over his wondering.

"Why must I clean up your messes, ne Toga?" She sighed, men. He should have been here.

The moon mother walked slowly, and without a care in the word, Naraku was nothing in her eyes. So it was of great shock to her son when she walked passed Inuyasha, Kikyo, the monk, and slayer as if they were not just in a fierce battle. She didn't bat an eye at the Miko's energy nor at the evil miasma. She walked straight up to her son without so much as a glance to the rest of them.

"Mother"

"Do contain your excitement Sesshomaru," She waved a hand "Why so dramatic?"

She finally did glance around "Where are the imp and child you so keep?"

Sesshomaru did not grace her with an answer for he was sure she knew that he would not bring them into battle.

"Ah, I see our lesson in compassion has stuck?"

He again said nothing to her.

She finally turned "Now where is that girl?" She looked around "Ah, she comes"An odd smile graced her face as Kagome along with Kouga (long story and we ain't telling it) came bursting through the tree lines. She was on his back, and her arrow was notched, and she sent it flying.

"Quiet radiant don't you think?" His mother asked without looking at her son.

"Why have you come?" He finally asked,

She took in a breath "Though she is quiet unaware" She frowned "She has been around your father half breed spawn to long" She snapped and then looked at her son "She has yet to even notice me."

Sesshomaru rose one eyebrow elegantly at her pouting. His mother never did like being ignored though she would be the first to ignore you.

"I grow tried of this child's play," She looked back "Why have you not killed him?"

He was about to speak, but she waved her hand "Nevermind, Miko" SHe called,

Kouga and Kagome looked at her, finally realizing she was there. Kagome's jaw dropped, and Kouga dropped her.

"Kouga!"

"Holy shit," He said, ignoring Kagome.

Kagome growled and swiped her feet, knocking Kouga on his ass "Hello you dropped me you jerk!"

Sesshomaru mother pulled out a fan and covered her face "It is amazing" The girl was like no other to her.

"That a mere human such as herself could still be alive?" Sesshomaru asked It was a daily thing in his mind, how she managed to stay alive. With the help of others, including himself. Though he would be the first to deny it.

"She is brash, loud, complicated" His mother spoke then looked at him "But rather confident no?"

He rose an eyebrow again.

She slapped her fan closed and snapped her fingers.

In a blink, they were all very far away from Naraku and the battle.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha finally got to speak, putting his sword away.

"Enough playtime puppy of my mate."

Inuyasha ears went flat.

"What do you mean play time?" Kouga asked,

Miroku and Sango bowed while Kagome dusted her skirt off.

"It is time to end this" She looked at Kikyo "You do not belong here."

Inuyasha began to growl, Sesshomaru's mother cut her eyes to him "But," She said sternly "You did not deserve to die in the manner and trickery in which you did and so."

She pulled up the necklace she used to save Rin "I will offer you only one gift half breed."

"K"

"Oh, do you not wish to have my gift?"

"I do not wish to live only to die" Kikyo spoke,

"This foolishness will end Miko, and I shall see to it" Sesshomaru mother snapped, "I did not grace your presents for mere enjoyment."

"Yeah, why are you here, I know it ain't just to gift me, you don't even like me."

"You are very correct half breed I am not here for anyone but her," She moved her eyes to Kagome.

"Me?" Kagome squeaked.

"Does that scare you, Miko?"

"Well, the first time your son came for me he tried to kill me."

His mother smiled, and that made Kagome even more nervous.

"Yes well, his resumes is one long death wish no?"

At that, her son smiled.

"Am I dead?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"No, you are far from death Miko."

Sesshomaru looked at his mother.

"My Lady, are you here to help Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked,

"Only her monk."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, "Why her?"

"Because she was born for this very chance."

"I don't understand?" Kagome spoke softer,

"It started with a Miko, went through another Miko and must end with you."

She gracefully walked up to Kagome "Though I am rather surprised Miko that you have not figured it out."

"Figured what out?"

"How to kill him of course."

Kagome stared at her,

"Sesshomaru, tell me does one live?"

"Via a heart."

She smirked, "Tell me, Miko, how does one die?"

"Blood loss?"

"You of all people girl should know the answer to this, tell me girl what is your greatest conviction, what do you believe in more than anything in the whole world, what do you dream of at night?"

Kagome blushed, and the moon mother knew she knew.

"So I ask again, little on, how does on live, how does one love and how does on die?"

"The heart."

Sesshomaru's mother turned to her son "It will not be you, but her to end this for only she has the power."

Sesshomaru moved his graceful, cold gold eyes to hers.

"Find the heart" His mother spoke to Kagome, then she vanished with a click of her claws.

Suddenly Kagome could hear a heartbeat, but it wasn't her own.


End file.
